1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to means for automatically opening and closing an air register in response to a pre-set clock-based program and/or in response to a temperature sensor.
2. Comments re Prior Art
Present air registers of the wall-mounted types usually used in homes are manually operated and are so inconvenient to adjust that, once adjusted, they are normally left alone.